The JWB Band origin vrsn Prankster War Begins
by Prankstergirl91
Summary: A Band of Prankster go up against another group testing all skills and talents of the art of pranking, yes it's a very serious ordeal.. kinda. The Prankster War Beings is the original Harry Potter version of this.
1. The Prankster War Begins

**Chapter One**

"I hate this school." I muttered through my jacket that I had sitting on my head. I pulled it down and straightened it so that I could look at my four best friends, Amedaus Ivington, Wyatt Ramston, Zander Ingram, and Noah Shipp. The five of us make up a band called the JWB Band. Don't ask what JWB stands for we forgot a long time ago we just remember it was lame but the letters make it seem cool. Oh yeah we're also the school's best pranksters. Fun huh?

"We've only been here one complete semester." Daus looked at me sideways through his pale blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"Yeah and it's the first day of second term classes and the second day we've been outta Christmas break." I sighed.

"Ah hush." Noah said between bites of an egg salad sandwich, "At least we don't have to go to a stupid boarding school," he tilted his head causing his dusty brown hair to shake, "Oh wait we do." He rolled his hazel eyes making me laugh.

"Well if we _did_ go to a public school we'd only get to see each other in the afternoons. Here we get to hang out whenever we want." Daus smiled at the rest of us.

"No I'm just glad that our parents decided to put us all in the same school." Zander shrugged as he ran a hand through his black shoulder length hair.

"Yeah I'd hate life if I didn't have you four. I mean yeah I have other friends but still…" I spoke up again.

"We know what ya mean, and it's the same here." Wyatt agreed, which was followed by the other three.

"So how'd your mom react to you buyin another guitar, Daus? I completely forgot about that until just now." Noah started up about one of the many conversations about music or musical instruments we often had. Before Daus could respond I caught a glimpse of my crush, Will Pauley, walking into the dining hall, where me and the boys sat.

"Oh there he is!" I smiled staring at him. Will was the pitcher for our school's baseball team, the head of the guitar club, a daily at the skater park, and the cutest guy in the whole school. Well the last part is just my opinion but that's not the point. With his rusty colored hair that comes down in front of those green eyes and that electric smile he likes to flash at all the girls that drives me crazy… yeah I kinda like him.

"Here she goes again! Why can't you be less, well less of a girl?" Noah asked, I just looked at him with a face that said _could you get any stupider?_

"Hey she can't help that she's a girl, she didn't get to pick." Zander replied, him and Noah burst out laughing.

"Like I'd _choose_ to be a boy." I rolled my eyes at them.

"It doesn't matter we don't have time to listen to her babble about Will anyways, we need to talk to Professor Bayns to see if he's changed his mind about the rest of the year detentions he assigned last semester." Wyatt picked up his stuff, his dark hair that usually framed his face down to his chin fell in his face and made him push it back before he could talk again "You'd be wise to come with us Ty." He looked down at me while the other three stood next to him.

"Naw the girls are just coming in I'm going to finish eating and talk with them for awhile." I shrugged and indicated towards the three girls making their way toward us. Will had already sat down next to some of his other friends.

"Okay but if we get let off the hook and you don't it's not our fault." He laughed and started to leave as the girls arrived. They all exchanged the regular hey's then the boys left while the girls took their vacant seats.

"Hey Ty." Chellce Rider smiled as she helped herself to some food.

"Hey Chels, Marie, Crissy." I nodded to her and then to the two girls next to her.

"What's up, where the boys goin'?" Crissy Schilling looked back as Zander and Wyatt sat next to Will at the other table and Daus and Noah keep going.

"Well I thought they were going to see Professor Bayns about the detentions, I don't know why those two sat down."

"Oh" She laughed then started her breakfast.

"So you glad to be back?" Chellce smirked at me, I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah Chels, she's thrilled to be back!" Marie Shipp, who also happened to be Noah's older sister, smarted off.

"Actually as much as I hate this school I missed you all more." I smiled playfully.

"Yeah Ty, we know just how much you love us." Marie said sarcastically.

"I do." I tried to protest but was laughing.

"Hey look Zander is coming over here!" Crissy gasped as she almost choked on the apple with peel she wasn't suppose to be eating in the first place due to her braces. I turned to look and saw Wyatt and Zander coming back towards us… and to my surprise so was Will.

"Hey Crissy, we doin' tutorials for ya after lessons today?" Zander asked remembering that he was suppose to tutor her in science after classes later that day.

"Um yeah sure!" Crissy smiled and nodded.

"Ok then we'll meet by the main fountain out in the front courtyard after last class." He noted.

"Ok." She said as if she were in a dreamy sort of state.

"Try and make it less obvious would you?" I leaned across the table and whispered it in her ear so only she could hear.

"What are you talking about?" She whipped around and glared at me trying to hush me up.

"Who doesn't know of your crush though so I guess it doesn't matter huh?" I whispered a little louder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She gritted her teeth smiling.

"Okay," I smiled and sat back down, taking a bite of cereal that was in front of me, "I thought you were goin' to see Bayns." I looked at Wyatt.

"I was but I had to talk to him." He gestured towards Will.

"Ah." I just nodded and went back to my food.

"Ty, you get that ollie down yet?" Will smiled at me.

"Um not quite." I felt my face turning red.

"Hey then come with Crissy after classes and I'll help ya while Zander tutors her." He motioned toward the glowing Crissy.

"Sounds good." I felt like Crissy, what with the silly girl smile plastered on my face.

"Now who's being obvious?" Crissy smirked over at me, just then people started getting up making the small group realize it was time for classes to begin. I leaned down to get my bag while Will continued.

"So you have Zimmin's class first period right?"

"Yeah," I smiled as I stood up.

"Well then I'll walk you to it, I have-"

"World Government, I know." I hopped over the table so I wouldn't have to walk all the way around the long table hoping no professors watched me do it.

"See you in class Ty." Chellce called back as she and the rest of the group walked ahead.

"Alright." I called back. "So when do we get to start going to the field trip thing to town?" I looked out a window letting the thought run across my mind out loud.

"Once you've been at the school for a whole year."

"That's not fair, that means you get to go." I playfully whined.

"How bout I bring you back something special, would that help to make things fair?" He smiled over at me.

"Um yeah that could help." I was going to continue on asking about what all there was in the town when an adult's voice rang out.

"Miss Tyson!" I rolled my eyes and we stopped, turning to see a man walking towards us, his wispy brown hair trailing him.

"Ah Halo I need to talk to you." The nerdy looking professor named Jarves came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Professor, I asked you not to call me that, Tyson or Ty… NOT Halo! Hey Will I'll catch up with you after lessons I gotta go with him." I rolled my eyes at the last bit making Will chuckle but bid me good-bye, with that he left.

"Come with me Halo." He turned and started off in the direction he had come from expecting me to follow him.

"IT'S TY!" I screamed after him, waited a moment then marched after him when he didn't respond. Once we had arrived in his office he took a seat behind his desk offering me a seat across from him.

"Hal- Tyson…why do you like to be called by your last name?" He got off the topic. I just glared at him as I pulled one leg to my chest so I could sit sideways.

"To annoy the crap outta people like you." I smarted off knowing that wasn't really the reason, no I just hate my first name, _Halo,_ ew it just wasn't a cool name but Tyson… that name kicks butt. Oh now I'm off topic myself.

"But you just annoy yourself when I don't call you by it." He wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"Is this what you wanted me for?" I stared out the window showing how pointless this conversation was.

"No it's not, so let's get to business. Yesterday during lunch, the ground floor girl's bathroom was vandalized." He crossed his arms and leaned back propping his feet up on his desk. It really was pathetic, the way he tried to look cool but was failing miserably at it.

"And this has to do with me how?" I turned back to him surprised that he accused me of something I _didn't_ do. In one quick movement he pulled his legs back under him and sat straight up glaring at me as if he thought that he if he glared hard enough I would just vanish. No such luck.

"Because even though you've been here less than a year _every_ time something bad happens _you_ and your friends are behind it!" I sat there looking at him wishing _he_ would vanish. I was about to comment on how we're not _always_ behind it but I stopped myself and thought. Yes, yes we were, he had a point. But still I didn't do this, at least not this time, oh if one of my friends did this and I'm getting in trouble for it…. I'll leave it at that.

"Yeah well I didn't do it!" I too sat up straight.

"I'd like to beg to differ." He smiled as if he had already won.

"Yeah how?" I leaned forward and put my elbows on my knees.

"We have evidence." _Evidence! _How could they have evidence on something I _didn't _do? I played it cool even though my mind was racing with a million questions and assumptions.

"Evidence huh? I find that unlikely." I leaned back and let my right ankle rest of my left knee.

"And why do you find this unlikely?" He leaned on his desk pretending to be interested in what I had to say, but he was really just mocking me.

"Because how could you have evidence on an innocent person?" I inquired.

"Easy you're not innocent." He stood up almost knocking his chair over. We just glared at each other, he bent over his desk his arms propping him up, me looking smug. As the minutes ticked away a first grader like me walked in. Now a side note to you my retarded school doesn't work like every other normal American school our grade system is all screwy. So when I say a first grader I don't mean a 6 year old I mean a kid around 13 that is in his first grade of this school. Since the school goes from ages 13 to 18, the 13 year olds are in their first year at the school making them first graders and the 18 year olds are in their 6th year at the school making them 6th graders. I know, it's a retarded concept you have to remember but hey I didn't make the rules. So yeah I'm 13 and am in the 1st grade makes loads of sense huh? But so not to confuse, you I'll say year instead of grade, k? Anyways like I said the first year came in and leaned against the doorway.

"Professor Jarves, Professor Bayns would like to speak with Tyson."

"He can in a minute!" Jarves practically yelled, the scared 1st year whimpered a small 'yes sir' and scampered out of the room. Jarves moved from behind his desk to the front of it, only a foot or two away from me, and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"You might as well give a full confession now before you get into anymore trouble." An evil smile played across his lips. As I heard this I got all hot and defensive.

"How can I be in trouble to begin with? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I stood up screaming. He just moved forward and I sat back down, my dark red hair falling all around my shoulders. He leaned over me and got in my face grabbing the arms of the chair, probably so he wouldn't strangle me.

"Plus it's not like you are the one that should be worrying about it, you're not a flippin janitor, let them deal with whatever 'vandalism' there is." I've been in this school for about 6 months and he already hated me enough to want to kill me.

"Halo, that is not the point! I know you did this and I will get you, I am personally going to see that you are expelled by the end of this year. The _only_ way you'll be coming back, nevertheless graduate, is over my dead body." He growled at me, I looked at him with pure hatred. The only people that know what I could possibly be going through were Wyatt, Daus, Zander, and Noah, who have all been in enough trouble to blow up any teacher.

"Is that a threat, Professor?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No Halo, a promise." He sat up straight and went to the door opening it and motioned for me to get out.

"At least the kid got my name right." I glared at him as I walked by him. Once outside his office I decided I had to go to Bayns' office to avoid further trouble. On the way there I wondered to myself why in the world they would have the councilor of 5th and 6th years talk to me rather than just let me talk to Bayns. I mean he's the 1st and 2nd years councilor. See my school, along with the stupid grade system, also has this thing with councilors and principals. Professors just run the classes but three of them are also councilors, and another three are Principals. Only the Head Principal, Head Principal Card isn't also a professor, but she's the one in charge of the whole school so I don't think she has much time for everyday classes anyways.

Councilors are the ones who govern the different grades each councilor is in charge of 2 years. Bayns is 1st & 2nd, Zimmins is 3rd & 4th, and Jarves is 5th & 6th. Councilors are the ones you go to when you're in trouble, so me and my friends know Bayns rather well. The three principals Baker, Turner, and Michalk are the ones who govern the students in their assigned dormitories. Students see them the most, at night they watch over the living rooms that the students are allowed to hang in until lights out, they check the dorms, and they're there for questions, any problems or help that is needed.

The whole dorm thing that the principals are in charge of? Ok my school, which I don't think I've told you is called Crafts Proper School for Young Ladies and Gentlemen, or CPS for short, Anyways the actual building of CPS is shaped like a 5 storied, sideways facing T. When I say sideways I mean the top of it faces north and south and the end of it sticks out to the east. A little fact about the school is that though it's shaped like a T the halls are twisted and confusing, and there are numerous amounts of staircases. And the three sets of dormitories are each set on a different end of the school, all on the 5th floor. The dorms called North Wing, South Wing, and East Wing. I'm hoping that you can tell which dorm is at which side of the school by yourself. Unlike most schools, because we have already learned that CPS is a very strange school, dorms are not split by years or last names but by date of registration. _Most_ of my friends and I are in South Wing with Professor Turner. Being in one Wing doesn't mean we exclude ourselves away from the kids in the other wings. Actually we all mix kinda well, well that is until baseball season but that's aside the point, so when the wings do get along and what not you can find a lot of mixed Living Areas. Living Areas are basically the lounge for students, each dorm wing has one. Different wings are allowed to visit the other's only during the day and if they're not causing trouble. Students usually hang out with friends, do homework, read, or other relaxing things in the living areas and what not. So now that you know the whole boring information of this incredibly retarded school I think I can stop blabbering and get on with the story!

"Ah good Tyson have a seat." Professor Bayns' office was a dark brown and seemed more comforting then Professors Jarves' did. The walls were lines with books and seemed more spacious compared to Jarves' dark green office filled with things that they used in his Science class. I walked over to the middle of the office and sat in one of the two chairs. "I assume you know about the vandalism that happened yesterday afternoon?" Professor Bayns had a soft smile that made you feel like he really cared but I knew it was fake he just did that to make his victims talk. I looked at him for a second; his balding head was tilted to the side slightly looking at me with his baby blue eyes. He is slightly heavy set and yet he got up and interacted with the kids than most of the fit professors.

"You shouldn't assume anything but yes I know about it." I immediately became aggressive, "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." He looked puzzled so I explained.

"Spell assume, you get a-s-s-u-m-e, which sounds like you're saying ass you and me…" I just stopped when the puzzled look turned into a frown.

"Halo there is no need for that kind of language."

"And there is no need for you to call me that." I got angry… again.

"Then what would you prefer?" He pretended to care. All the professors were out to get me, even my own councilor, it really was sad.

"Uh I don't know, maybe the name all my friends and family call me?"

"And what might that be?" He mocked me just as Jarves had done.

"Maybe Tyson? Wait yes I have told you this… like a gazillion times!"

"Well then Miss Tyson calm down, we just need to talk." He pulled out a folder and opened it on his desk.

"Can we make it quick I need to get to class?"

"Oh yes you would hate to miss Geometry! The great troublemaker Tyson just loves math." He smirked. I hate sarcasm… well I hate it when it's used on me.

"I prefer the term prankster, and math class is better than this dump." I hinted to the cozy office, he frowned.

"Do you-" He didn't finish, the phone rang and he excused himself to take it, "Professor Bayns here, hello Professor Jarves. No there is no need to yell I can hear you just fine. You're angry yes I understand, but at who? Tyson, but why? Ah I see, I will keep that in mind. No only what is fair, think about it she may be innocent if she says she is." It was then that I had a new respect for Bayns with just that statement, maybe he wasn't solely out to get me… but he continued. "I don't know I haven't exactly talked to her about it yet. Yes she is right here." At this point I rolled my eyes and got comfortable, "No, no Professor that is uncalled for! Yes I will get back to you later though." He slammed the phone down and looked at me with a forced smile.

"He has it in for me." I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Now why do you think that?" I just looked at him as if he were crazy, "Okay about this thing, did you do it?"

"No," I said with all the seriousness I could muster, but then again I'm a known prankster and I don't get serious much.

"Professor Jarves seems to think otherwise."

"I already told you he has it in for me!" I started to whine about how he threatened me and told me that it was a promise and all, he seemed to be taking my side but I knew better.

"Did the Professor show you the 'evidence' we supposedly have?" He looked at me as if he had a great concern for my well being.

"No but it can't be anything since I didn't do it."

"Would you come with me?" He got up and walked to the door.

"Not if we're not going to my class." I remained seated.

"Tyson get up!" He opened the door and walked out, I had no choice but to get up and follow him. I grabbed my bag and we left. We went down three flights of stairs and into the ground floor's girl restroom, Professor Bayns motioned for me to go in first.

"I told the janitors not to clean it until you saw it." He said as we turned into the main part of the restroom. My eyes got as big as saucers and my mouth dropped open at the sight before me. I quickly recovered and found some stupid remark to throw at him.

"You said it was vandalized not hit by a tornado." I walked over to the wall to see what it was that was on it….paint, maybe. The whole room was covered in it. It was used to write on the walls, mirrors, stalls (which most were off their hinges), and even the floor. All the writing was in blue and purple, and as everyone knew those were my favorite colors. It said some vulgar stuff, stuff even I wouldn't write, then there were some stupid made up words. It said all kinds of things but I saw something that I had made the mistake in saying earlier. Not ten minutes ago I corrected Bayns telling him that I preferred the term Prankster not troublemaker, big mistake. In the biggest font on the main mirror said, 'Prankster vs. Tagz, the war has begun!' What war? I didn't know of any. Then Bayns basically showed me my death certificate by bringing my attention to something smaller, much smaller. There in little letters was my signature, no mistaking it.

I pounded on my Geometry teacher's door with all my strength and muttered how I hate the fact that they keep all the doors locked. He pulled it open and I stormed inside slamming down in my usual chair next to my friends, all of which were staring at me.

"Tyson-" He started to lecture me on disturbing his class.

"Professor, don't start with me today!" He glared at me for a moment but went back up to the front to try and get the students' attention again. Once things had settled down the whole gang got as close to me as they could which included; the band, Chellce, Crissy, Dillon, Rory Bacon, Sophie Brewster, Aerith Tyler, and Rielly Richards.

"What's up, where've ya been?" Everyone looked at me as Crissy, who was the closest to me, leaned over and whispered. Chellce glanced at the professor to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Did you guys hear about the ground floor restrooms?" They all nodded and Sophie spoke up.

"Yeah I heard it was bad, something about a war, everyone is talking about it." I frowned and got off subject.

"How come they weren't talking about it at breakfast then?"

"No one knew about it they just thought the bathroom was closed for cleaning or something. But ten minutes before classes started a professor let it slip to a student and you know how fast gossip can spread in this school." Sophie whispered back.

"Tyson, Brewster! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Zimmins asked and everyone sat up straight pretending that they had been listening to the professor the whole time.

"No." We both retorted.

"Stop interrupting my class Tyson or you're out of here." He glared at me again but went on with the lesson. I mimicked him just low enough for my friends to hear making them stifle laughs. After a minute or two the rest of the class turned back to the professor and my friends leaned back over to me.

"But anyways they think me or one of you guys did it, though they really think it was mostly me. You guys didn't do it did you?" When everyone shook their heads I went on. "They don't even suspect anyone other than me really, but I didn't do it, I swear!" I frowned and bit my lip.

"We believe you, but why do they think it was you more than anyone else? I mean we all do that kind of stuff." Noah looked at me then the rest of the gang, who all nodded in agreement.

"Man you guys can tell this isn't my work. It said some pretty bad stuff with words I never even knew existed! And some how my sig is on it."

"Your signature! How'd they get that?" Chellce's eyes got big.

"Not my name signature, my prankster one. You know the one I leave on everything I do?"

"Oh yeah the one that says _Drum the Band_ with a pair of drum sticks behind it?" She nodded as she remembered.

"Yeah that one."

"So they think you did it, are you in trouble?" Sophie asked as she ran her tongue across her lips.

"They said I'm allowed in school until they can really prove it was me, then as soon as I do I'm out, until then all my 'privileges' are gone. I can't do anything."

"I told you leaving a signature would get you in trouble." Zander looked at me with one of those I-told-you-so smiles; Crissy looked surprised at him and softly hit him on the shoulder. All he did was smile at her sweetly; she just rolled her eyes playfully and leaned back over to listen to me.

"How come they just now told you about it?" Daus asked.

"They said it took awhile to find the signature. But get this; in the biggest letters said the pranksters and Tagz are at war. Since when have we been at war?" I inquired as everyone shrugged. Aerith looked puzzled but tried to cover it up,

"Hey I'm losing my mind remind me what a Tagz is." She tried to smile while not looking stupid; I looked at her and shook my head.

"It's the other group of pranksters. You know Demetre Taglen right?" She nodded, "Remember during the first week of school last semester he started a group of pranksters but labeled 'em Tagz?"

"Oh, but why are you at war? I mean you're all pranksters."

"My best bet is that it's cause when he started the group me and the rest of the band wouldn't join. And he knew from the plane ride over here that we were good pranksters, so he got jealous. But anyways some good news, that some of you already know, Will said that he'd help me with getting the Ollie down today after classes."

"You already have the Ollie down though." Wyatt looked at me his brown hair falling over his eyes.

"I know this, but he doesn't."

"Whatever Ty," The boys rolled their eyes and went to talking to each other about baseball leaving us girls alone, but me being me I had to just keep talking.

"That way I can hang out with him for a reason and not just tag along with Crissy gets hers from Zander." I smiled forgetting all about the threat of expulsion, everyone turned back to the lesson except Aerith who leaned as close as she could from her seat.

"She gets lessons from Zander?" Her mouth dropped.

"Oh yeah you like him too…"

"Too? I like him first and for much longer."

"Okay, sorry."

"That is so cheating!" Aerith murmured under her breath as she sat up straight, eyes glaring at Crissy as Chellce and Sophie leaned over.

"She okay?" Chellce motioned to Aerith.

"Yeah she will be, I'll explain later." They nodded and sat up. I just looked at Aerith as if she was crazy but then again like me she could very well be.

After class let out I burst into the hall and collided with none other than Demetre Taglen, the Tagz leader.

"Sorry, oh it's you. I take that back what I just said." He looked up from the book he was reading, his piercing blue eyes glared at me.

"Already did" I glared right back at him. "Now Taglen why in the world would you be holding a book, everyone knows you can't read." I heard snickers behind me which meant my buds were right behind me to back me up.

"Shut-up diphead.

"Diphead, huh? Nice choice of a word…wait a minute." For once I was actually thinking hard on something other than a prank, "That was one of the words on the restroom wall, one of the ones that I thought was made up, WAIT!" I whispered all but the wait to myself but heard a murmur from my friends as the information set in and assumptions were made. By the time I realized what happened Demetre was already almost half way down the hall, now holding the book casually by his side looking straight ahead. "GET BACK HERE!" I ran after him and when I caught up to him I grabbed his shirt and swung him around almost making him trip, "You did it!" I screamed in his face. His eyes were about ready to explode from holding in laughter.

"Did what?" He acted astonished.

"You did that to the girl's bathroom and put my signature on it to get me in trouble for it!" I said a little bit quieter, through gritted teeth. He smiled as he slightly rocked on his heels, I saw my friends coming towards us out of the corner of my eye.

"So what if I did, what ya gunna do bout it?" I was about to punch him square in the jaw but Chellce's voice popped into my head from one of the other incidents that had gone on the first semester, she has said, 'Tyson you need to control your temper, don't get back at someone through physical contact, get back at them mentally. It's more fun.' So I took the advice and didn't hit him but told him,

"I'm going to give you what you want, a war. And me and the band are going to cream you at it so bad you'll wish you never messed with us. Guys the wars on!"


	2. Chellce's Rude Awakening

**Chapter Two Chellce's Rude Awakening**

The fire blazed as two girls sat around it in South Wing Living Area, it was Saturday night just a week after the ordeal with the restroom. Chellce and Marie were waiting for Daus and Wyatt, who were finishing up another detention from a prank they had pulled earlier in the week. Bayns and been lenient on the year long detentions he had awarded the Band last semester by letting them go and yet those two had one already. Tyson, Sophie, Dillon, Noah, Crissy, Zander, Rory, and Will were all outside practicing for the up coming baseball game against East Wing. The school has allowed girls to join the boy's baseball team so four of the nine players were girls.

Chellce was fixing her shady blondish colored hair into a messy ponytail, squinting her pretty blue eyes as she accidentally pulled a little too hard. Marie on the other hand was lying upside down hanging off the armchair she was sitting on, letting her own dark brown hair fall under her touching the carpet.

"So Chellce, do you think that this war is as serious as everyone is making it out to be?" Marie looked up at the ceiling.

"Well yeah didn't you see how mad Tyson was when she found out Demetre framed her?" Chellce asked as she stared into the fire.

"Yeah she wants revenge bad." Marie smiled. Chellce got up moving to a window to check on the baseball team that was out on the field.

"Do they look like they're coming in any time soon? I'm tired of waiting, everyone is gone sept us to dinner." Marie lifted her head enough to look at her. Because as most knew the end of detention is based on when the current Dorm team that is practicing comes in.

"I can't tell, it's too dark." She leaned against the window as two other girls walked in, Aerith and Rielly. Aerith let her brown eyes search the common room to make sure there was no one else in the room before she sat down next to Chellce on the window sill. Rielly, looking smu,g stood next to the armchair that Marie was draped over. Aerith's brown hair fell in front of her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. She flipped it back almost knocking off her glasses as she said hello.

"Hey Chels, where've ya been?"

"We promised to wait here for Daus and Wyatt to get done with detention." Chellce smiled up at her best friend.

"Oh really, so Zander isn't going to meet you two?" Aerith sounded a little too happy.

"I don't know, he might. But most likely he'll meet us down in the dining hall like the rest of them that are on the team.

"Hey Aerith, let's go look for him, I'll talk to Daus later." Rielly spoke up, her bright golden hair twisted around her fingers.

"Daus, why?" Marie looked over at Rielly.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Her bright blue eyes stared at Marie with a look of laughter in them. With that Rielly turned and started for the door back out of the room.

"Well Chels I'll see you at dinner if you ever make it." Aerith sort of smiled and got up following the blonde out of the room.

Outside was getting darker by the minute and had started to drizzle which made the already cold January evening even colder. Dillon and Crissy, who were the catcher and pitcher for South Wing's baseball team, were sitting in the dug out, out of the drizzle, waiting for their captain, Denium Drax, to blow the whistle signaling the end of practice. Will and Rory, the team's 2nd baseman and shortstop stood on Rory's base just talking not minding the rain. The outfielders, Tyson, Noah, and Sophie, were tossing a ball in a triangle between the three of them as they planned a prank to pull on Taglen, perhaps not even noticing the water that was hitting them. Denium, who wasn't just the teams' captain but also the 3rd baseman had 1st baseman and star hitter, Zander, off to the side teaching him a new technique to spin from facing the home plate to 2nd base as fast as possible. Getting bored Will and Rory moved over to the outfielders' little triangle and butted in on their conversation. But just moments later Denium finally blew the whistle and ended the practice just as it started to stop raining . Noah raced across the field as soon as he heard the whistle, followed by the rest of the team. Then as soon as all the equipment was put up they headed back to the locker rooms, Noah and Zander ahead of everyone by far.

"Noah, Zander wait up!" Dillon and Crissy got out of the dug out stepping onto the wet grass. Though they had been in the dug out they were both still wet. Crissy's grey green eyes were barely visible behind her sopping hair that hung in her face. Dillon's blonde hair casketed down her back clinging to her, and her deep brown eyes tried to focus where everything was now that it was fully dark. As soon as the two girls caught up to them they headed off again. Before they got more than a few feet Tyson was screaming at the team.

"Guys stop! I have to warn you, there's a trap for the team at the back doors to the school." Everyone turned to look at the red head.

"Tyson what do you mean?" Noah looked at his friend very annoyed , yes Noah was a prankster but was starving and cold and he didn't feel like playing her little games.

"I mean I was told by my very reliable contact that the Tagz put up a trap for us. I don't know what it is but we have to go through the front doors not the ones closest to the field. But this isn't surprising, they have it in for me..." She trailed off as she caught up.

"You mean we have to go all the way around the school just to get inside?" Rory looked mad. Tyson just looked at him and nodded.

"You think everyone's out to get you Ty." Crissy rolled her eyes making Dillon laugh.

"Just come on Rory the faster we change the faster we get inside." Noah pulled him towards the guy's locker room who was followed soon by the rest of the male players. The girls except Tyson walked into the girls' locker room.

"Oh they don't believe me…" Tyson shook her head and followed the girls.

"So you think Tyson's 'contact' was telling her the truth." Zander asked as he pulled off his muddy shirt.

"Eh knowing her there's no way to know." Denium shrugged taking off his cleats.

"Did dinner already start?" Will asked with a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, bout five minutes ago." Rory looked at his watch. Showers and getting dressed back in the school's uniform was done in silence. Noah, Zander, and Rory was about to dash out of the room when Denium called out to them.

"Don't forget boys; practice tomorrow too, same time." Denium informed the three right before they were to leave causing them to groan and Will to laugh.

"Yeah okay Denium." With that they raced out into the cold night towards the school.

As they were going past the back doors someone walked out of them, it was Daus. Wyatt was right behind him but standing off to the side looking irritated.

"Guys were are you going?" He called out to them, they stopped and turned around.

"Umm nothing happened to you when you came outside did it?" Rory rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um no come on we're hungry and the girls are still upstairs we have to go get them." Daus motioned them inside.

"I'm going to kill Tyson." Noah ran up the steps and past Daus inside.

"So much for her 'reliable contact'." Rory smirked to Zander then both of them followed Noah.

The girls didn't say anything to Tyson until they were almost ready to go but when they did they let her have it.

"Tyson, it's your fault we're in this stupid war! I'm not supposed to be in it at all" Dillon started buttoning her shirt at the same time glaring at Tyson.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to get you guys in it." Tyson pulled her wet hair off her back and tied it up in a pony tail then clipped it to her head.

"I'm surprised you're still on the team since they haven't proven it wasn't you yet with the bathroom." Sophie shrugged as she pulled a warm sweater on over her school uniform then tied her hair up under a bandana.

"Yeah well I get to eat and go straight up to the Living Area after this, if I even look suspicious of another prank I'm in trouble." She put her sneakers on and tied the laces together of her cleats so she could hang them off her shoulder.

"So you were allowed to go to the 'extended lessons' today right?" Dillon asked.

"Oh yeah I was."

"And how'd it go?" Sophie smiled slightly nudging Tyson.

"It went great! I love spending time with Will outside of practice, but I think he found out that I already knew how to do the Ollie." Tyson's light grey eyes lit up at the mention of the lesson.

"Well that could be because you kept 'messing up' on it and it was quite obvious." Crissy laughed.

"That sounds so like you Tyson." Dillon rolled her eyes playfully. Soon the four girls walked out of the locker rooms in time to see the light flood onto the stairs of the back door to the school with Daus holding the door open, then Zander, Rory, and Noah run up them and inside letting the door close with a bang.

"Tyson, I thought you said that those doors were rigged for a prank?" Dillon said slowly through gritted teeth as her, Crissy, and Sophie gave Tyson the 'death glare'.

"That's what my contact said."

"Then how did the boys get through?" Crissy stepped up to Tyson which made her back up.

"Um I don't know."

"You better run… fast." Crissy tried not to smile as Tyson took off running towards the school.

"I'm the pitcher and I made her fly off so catcher go catch her, and if she tries to fly off to the right, I think the right fielder might want to go get her." Crissy smiled to Dillon then Sophie, both of which returned it and took off after Tyson right as Will and Denium left the boys' locker room.

"Brewster, Parker! What are you doing to my Center Fielder?" Denium laughed.

"Don't worry Denium, we won't hurt her…. " Dillon called back over her shoulder.

"Too much!" Sophie finished up the joke. Will and Denium just laughed.

Tyson was waiting at the bottom step of the staircase to the back door when Sophie and Dillon arrived winded, soon after Crissy came up walking.

"Why didn't you go in?" Sophie managed between large gasps of breath.

"I wanted to make sure the boys were long gone so they wouldn't kill me too." Tyson got up and dusted off her pants shivering.

"Ty, you're freezing get inside." Dillon looked at her still breathing hard.

"Fine I will!" Tyson lead the way up the stairs and grabbed hold of the door. As soon as she did something came falling down on her. A second later she was covered in pond water, moss, mud, fish guts and heads, slugs, and bird droppings. The other three girls screamed while Tyson just stood there shocked. Sophie looked up just in time to see a boy's head go back from the window a floor up, directly above the back door.

"OHHHH MY GOD TAGLEN!" Tyson suddenly burst out, her hands bawled up and she went screaming into the school. The other three had stopped screaming and just sat there looking at the mess that Tyson left behind, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"She kinda deserved it, huh?" Sophie laughed her breath having just fully returned to her.

"I would have to say yes." Dillon smiled, Crissy just nodded. After a moment they caught their breath yet again from laughing.

"Come on it's cold out here let's go inside." Sophie held her side trying to calm down.

"I don't know Soph, look what happened to Tyson." Crissy looked at the mess again.

"Who ever dumped it on her didn't dump it on the boys, maybe they're only doing it to her." Sophie reassured them.

"Okay but if anything happ-" Dillon started but at that moment, another head popped out the window and unloaded another bucket on Sophie who had went to open the door, it barely missed Dillon and Crissy.

"Oh, Tyson and Taglen are sooooooooo dead!" She muttered trying to keep her mouth shut so not to let any of the slimy contents enter. She still had hold of the door handle so Crissy and Dillon laughed and slipped between Sophie's arm and the door getting inside without having a bucket dumped on them. Slowly Sophie followed. Once inside the school building they could hear Tyson's yells from inside the Dining Hall. Soon Wyatt, Zander, and Daus came running out of that exact place, laughing but stopped in their tracks when they saw Sophie.

"He got you too?" Wyatt burst out in a new fit of laughter

"Hush Wyatt, Soph are you okay?" Daus couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Man, Soph you stink!" Zander was almost on the floor dying of laughter.

"Hey Daus, hey Zander, Wyatt!" Rielly and Aerith walked down the stairs that led up the next floor.

"Hey girls." Wyatt managed then looked back at Sophie and started laughing again.

"SHUT-UP Wyatt!" Sophie hit him in the arm and marched pass Rielly and Aerith who were both suppressing giggles.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Rory came out of the Dining Hall.

"Oh you know the usual. Rielly and Aerith in everyone's business, the girls getting caught in the prank war, and Wyatt acting like a dork." Zander trailed off still laughing.

"Soph, where are you going I needed to talk to you." Daus looked guilty for laughing.

"Daus, I'll be back after I take _another_ shower, you can wait till then can't you?"

"Yeah sure." With that Sophie left up to her dorm to change. Daus sighed then turned to Wyatt who was on his knees laughing.

"Wyatt, get up we'll talk to them later, come on." He turned back to the Dining Hall where Tyson was still screaming with a weak attempt to shut her up by the teachers. Both Tyson and Demetre were taken into the room next to the Hall as Wyatt, who was now off the floor, Dillon, Zander, Crissy, and Daus walked in the Hall followed by Aerith and Rielly. About 14 rather big round tables set for roughly 20 people each were spread out before them, the tables were filled with chattering students. The teachers were set at a longer table off against a wall to the right so they could keep an eye on the students. Most of their friends were sitting at a table off to the back left corner table so they headed off to join them.

"Okay look Aerith, apparently Zander doesn't like you. So stop trying to flirt with him!" Crissy stopped and screeched at Aerith after getting aggravated by her trying to push her away from Zander and trying not to do it noticeably.

"What? What makes you think that I think that? And anyways it's not like he likes you either." Aerith rambled on confusing a few people as she flipped her hair from her face.

"I never said I did think that, just that you're pissing me off!" She walked the rest of the way to the table, Wyatt 'coughed' but sat down trying to suppress a new set of giggles. Crissy sat down next to him in frustration. Zander was sure to sit in between them, the others just found places along the table.

"Chellce, I'm sorry but Aerith is changing and it's for the worst." Marie sighed as she sat up straight; her face bright red.

"Yeah I know" Chellce looked at the fire.

"I think you should talk to her."

"I… I just can't. She was the first one who wanted to be my friend at the beginning of the year; she brought me into the group."

"What does that have anything to do with talking to her, it's not like you're breaking up with her." Marie looked at Chellce, her face returning to normal.

"I know. But you know how Aerith is; she'll be hurt and ask how we think she's turning into Rielly. I'll have to tell her that this guy she only likes cause Rielly told her to is basically taken by one of her friends. And yet she still insists on still going after him trying to steer him from Crissy, which is like breaking the girls' code of friendship. She'll never talk to me again." Chellce looked on the verge of tears at the last comment.

"Oh Chels," Marie got up from the chair and moved towards her friend, taking her in her arms, "If Aerith really wanted to be friends with you she wouldn't let Rielly boss her around. She's better at letting people rule over her and you're not like that, you let her make her own decisions. She's scared to do that, so she follows someone that will boss her around." She pushed a stray piece of Chellce's hair from her face.

"But I don't want to stop being friends with her, she's my best friend." Chellce let one tear fall.

"Look Chels, I'm having to comfort you because she's not here, because she ditched you to follow Rielly. What kind of friend is that? Best friends are always there for you, they're not suppose to be the reason to cry."

"You're right you are a much better friend to me than her." Chellce smiled and sat up straight, Marie's arms still draped around her.

"Now you know Chels that if the other girls were here they'd help to make ya feel better too. Like Soph, Crissy, Dillon, even Tyson. And she isn't good with drama stuff like this." Marie laid her head against Chellce's and they looked at each other smiling.

"Yeah I know." They laughed remembering all the times Tyson had freaked under the pressure of girl drama, "Wait did you hear a whistle?"

"Yeah practice must be over." Marie got up and went to the window to see if she could see anything through the night. "Well let's start heading down there and we'll meet up with em." Just as they were leaving the room Noah showed up out of breath.

"Hey, sorry the others didn't come but Ty is causing trouble again and it's hilarious, they didn't want to miss it so they told me to come and get ya. Come on."

As they made their way down the long hallways Sophie came into view. At the sight of her both Chellce and Marie's mouths dropped open, not smiling anymore, because unlike the boys and Tyson, who would have laughed if she had saw and had it not happened to her, the girls were nice enough to not laugh at each other. Noah on the other hand had to hold back laughter, his sister hit him for it.

"Oh my God Soph! What happened to you?" Chellce asked as her eyes got big.

"Tyson and Demetre are what happened to me!" She had wiped all the muck off her face on the way up the first two floors.

"Oh did you get caught in one of their pranks?" Marie looked horrified.

"Yes." Was all she got back.

"You poor thing." Marie hit Noah again.

"Yeah I know."

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Cause this is basically your fault. Your war."

"Not my war, Ty's war."

"No the JWB Band's war, so your war." She turned from her brother and towards Sophie, "So ya need to change, want me to come with ya?" Marie asked.

"If you don't mind the smell but I would like some company there and back. I need to rant though so yeah…"

"Hey that's fine, you deserve to rant. Alright then I'll catch up with y'all later." She looked at Chellce who nodded and started walking to the dining hall with Noah in tow.

Once Marie and Sophie reached the dorms of the South Wing they had decided that while Sophie got into the shower Marie would get clean clothes out for her. It took Sophie ten minutes just to get all the crap out of her hair then another five just washing her body trying to rid herself of the smell of fish. Finally she emerged from the bathroom with towel wrapped around her body and one around her copper curls. Like she had promised, Marie had set out clothes for her.

"Thanks Marie, man this sucks this is my fourth time changing today. Once to get outta my pj's, once before practice, another after practice, and now." Sophie explained as she looked over what Marie had set out for her.

"Hey it's cool, I'll be in the Living Area when you get done." Marie shrugged and left Sophie so she could change in private. When she emerged from their dormitories Sophie was wearing another set of the school uniform, her curls were pulled back with two big burettes. The two girls made their way down to the Dining Hall, when they were on the front stair case they heard screaming again. But this time it wasn't Tyson but it sounded like Denium or Demetre's voice. Once inside the Dining Hall and took in what was happening they couldn't help but laugh even though Sophie had just been in the same mood and look. There in the middle of the Dining Hall was Denium covered in the slope from the bucket yelling at Head Principal Card who was just nodding with Demetre at her side trying to defend himself with remarks to the Principal, Tyson was nowhere in sight.

"I'M TIRED OF HIM MESSING WITH MY FIELDMAN AND THE REST OF MY TEAM, HE HASN'T BEEN HERE A WHOLE YEAR AND HE'S ALREADY A NEUCENCE HE NEEDS TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Denium was yelling.

"I am _not_ a neucence! I didn't even mean for them to get the rest of you, it was meant for Tyson! Plus I'm not just messing with her; she's been pulling pranks on me left and right all year.

"That's funny, she's a center fielder, it's not her job to go left and right." Denium glared sarcastically at Demetre.

"Hm, I wonder where she is." Marie looked at the odd scene.

"I'm not to sure if I want to know." Sophie replied neither of them taking their eyes off the screaming 5th year as they quietly walked over to the table with their friends and sat down. Sophie sat next to Daus who made Rielly and Aerith scoot over for her, and Marie joined Crissy on her other side.

Wyatt watched the scene trying not to burst out laughing. Soon HP Card got Denium to calm down enough to get him and Demetre to go to her office.

"So what happened?" Sophie asked as Card left their line of sight, a janitor was starting to clean all the muck off the floor that Tyson and Denium left behind.

"Denium had enough of Demetre's crap and blew up." Wyatt smiled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Sophie laughed.

"Let me explain." Daus rolled his eyes."

"Yes please do." Marie nodded.

"NO, I will!" Wyatt sounded like he was five, Crissy laughed and told him to calm down, "I don't need to calm down" He flipped his dark hair out of his face giving Crissy a fake glare.

"So anywho, what happened?" Marie laughed stealing Tyson's word, 'anywho'.

"Anyways," Wyatt turned back to the group, "Tyson came in here screamin' her head off at Demetre sayin' she'd kill 'em and he laughed and said she deserved it," At this Sophie and Marie looked at each other and laughed, Wyatt looked at them but went on, "Then Card, Bayns, and Turner came and took them into the office next door but everyone could hear Demetre and Tyson yelling at each other for awhile. Then Demetre and Card walked out when Denium came in yellin, I'm guessin he got hit too but-"

"I know what happened," Will spoke up, "We were walkin back from practice and realized we forgot to lock up so we had to go back so we didn't see em get hit and we forgot bout Tyson's warnings before and-" This time Aerith interrupted him.

"You mean to say all of you knew this would happen and yet you still fell for it?" She looked at them as if they were as dumb as rocks.

"Yes Aerith but that's because we're not smart enough to not fall for it." Sophie did what she meant to do, confuse Aerith. She rolled her eyes and turned to Will with everyone snickering. "Continue Will,"

"Okay, well we went up the steps and Denium opened the door and was about to go in when someone from another story up dumped it on him just barely missin me. I went around him laughin and went in." Will was going to go on but Wyatt interrupted him.

"Yeah thanks bud, got it from here." Wyatt looked at Will with a face that said ha-I-won-now-I-get-to-tell-the-story-so-shut-it, "So Denium blows up and starts yelling and coming just as Card and Demetre are walking back out. Denium starts cussin Taglen out and Card tells him to hush but all Denium does is stop cussin. Then Taglen tries to defend himself and you walked in." He wore a look of triumph.

"Yeah okay who cares Wyatt." Rielly pretended to yawn, "Daus love, I want to show ya something can you come with me?"

"Um Ri I'm really sorry but I need to talk to Sophie, maybe after?" He tried to let her down easy.

"Yeah whatever." She went back to her food.

"Yeah Crissy I need to talk to you too." Zander looked at Rielly shaking his head laughing and got up. Sophie and Crissy exchanged confused glances, shrugged and followed Zander and Daus to the edge of the Dining Hall, Zander leading Crissy to the right and Daus with Sophie to the left.

"So Crissy um I wanted to ask you if uh you'd like to go out with me?" The prankster looked serious for once.

"Yeah. I thought you'd never ask!" Crissy laughed relieved and hugged him. Zander let out a breath and hugged her back.

"So can I hold you hand walking back to the table or is that moving to fast?" He returned to his usual jokester self as he teased her.

"Yes I think that would be fine." She giggled with her reply, Zander took her hand and lead her back to the table. Everyone smiling at the new couple with an exception of Aerith and Rielly who were both glaring at Crissy who just smiled sweetly back at them.

Sophie followed Daus over to the other side away from the noise.

"So what'd ya want to talk to me about?" She smiled when they stopped and faced each other.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." He started then looked at something behind Sophie for a moment causing her to turn around, Crissy was hugging Zander and he took her hand. On the way back to the table Zander winked at Daus who nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay shoot." Sophie turned back facing Daus.

"Okay um I want to know if youdliketogooutwithme?" He mumbled all together.

"Well if I could understand what you were asking…" She looked confused.

"Soph, would you go out with me?" He repeated slower as if every word was another chance for her to laugh at him and walk off.

"Really? Oh I mean yes!" Sophie squealed and clapped her hands together once. Then as Daus was realizing that she had in fact said yes not no she couldn't help it, she almost jumped on him to hug him. And instead of him taking her hand she took his as they walked back to the table with the same glares from Aerith and Rielly. As they sat down again Zander leaned over to Daus and whispered.

"Yes I presume then?"

"You presume correctly, and you?"

"Yep!" The two smiled and gave a low high five.

"Nervous were we?" Zander smiled knowing just how nervous Daus actually was about doing what he just did.

"Duh, you?" Zander looked around real quick to make sure no one was watching and nodded. Both smiled and went back to the many different conversations and food on the table.


End file.
